Vs. Steelix
Vs. Steelix is the first episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 7/8/15. Story The boat arrives in Olivine City, where Janina is waiting at the port. Ian, Bayleef, Elise, Togepi and Conway get off the boat, Janina running up to greet them. Janina: Hi Ian! Ian: (Smiling) Janina. How’s Amphy been? Janina: Fully recovered! Jasmine is with him now, to care for him for the day. She’s getting ready for your gym battle! Ian: Then let’s go see them. The group goes over to the Light House, where Jasmine is feeding Amphy. Jasmine turns, slightly zoned out, spotting Ian. Jasmine: Oh, Ian. Hi. Ian: Hello. I heard that Amphy is doing better. Ian walks forward, as Bayleef follows, staring jealously at Jasmine. Elise’s face is very similar, as Conway is amused. Conway: So, his reaction to her is the same. Jasmine: Yes! Amphy has been shining for the lighthouse ever since. Ian: Glad to hear. Uh, The two blush slightly, looking away. Ian: So, I would like to challenge you to a gym battle, if that’s alright with you. Jasmine: Of course! Uh, when? Ian: How about now? No time like the present. Jasmine: Uh, okay. Let’s head to the gym. End Scene Inside the gym, Janina’s Onix is lying on the loose dirt field. Janina: Hey, Onix! Onix: Ooohhhh! Onix lifts its body, rubbing up against Janina. Janina laughs as she pets it. Elise: Onix is looking nice and strong! Conway: And with no wax coating. Janina: I’m so sorry about that! Ian: It’s fine. Where’s the ref? Janina: I’ll be the ref! Onix, return! Janina returns Onix to its Pokéball, as she runs over to the referee’s spot. Elise and Conway have a seat on the bench, while Ian and Jasmine take their spots on the field. Janina: This will be a two on two battle, with only the challenger being allowed to substitute Pokémon! The winner will be the one who has Pokémon still able to battle! Elise: I wonder what type of Pokémon Jasmine uses. Conway: I think it’s either Rock, based off Janina’s Onix, or Electric, based on Ampharos. Jasmine pulls out a Pokéball, and her demeanor changes. She stands tall and proud, as she radiates strength and confidence. Jasmine: Alright! Bring it on, Ian! I’ll wipe the floor with you! Elise: (Startled) She completely changed! It’s like she’s a different person! Jasmine: Go, Forretress! She throws a Pokéball, choosing Forretress. Forretress: Forretress. (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Forretress, the Bag Worm Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pineco. Forretress hides within its steel shell to defend against attacks. It only opens up when going to attack. Ian: A Bug Steel type. Elise: Steel?! Jasmine: That’s right! I’ve evolved from the Rock type, and gone on to the Steel type! There’s no Pokémon that is stronger on defense! Bayleef: (Eager to battle) Bay, bay! Ian: Not this time, Bayleef. Bayleef pouts, as she walks over to Conway, sitting down next to him. Ian pulls out a Pokéball, his face growing stern. Conway: I guess he goes back to standard battle mode. Ian: Cyndaquil. He throws the Pokéball, choosing Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil! (He lights the flames on his back.) Janina: And begin! Ian: Flamethrower! Jasmine: Mirror Shot! A light blue aura forms around Forretress, as the aura forms into a light blue sphere. It fires Mirror Shot, it hitting and countering Flamethrower. Cyndaquil runs and curls up, charging in with Rollout. Forretress spins to the side, going in with Rapid Spin. The two collide, pushing each other back. They collide again, as Cyndaquil comes out, landing on all fours. Jasmine: Spikes! Forretress spins, as red energy Spikes fly across the field. They dig into the ground all around Cyndaquil, fading into the dirt. Elise: Spikes? Conway: It’s an entry hazard move. It’ll damage Ian’s next Pokémon. Jasmine: Now, let’s wrap it up with Zap Cannon! Forretress forms a dark green sphere of electricity, the electricity clashing against each other inside the sphere. Forretress fires Zap Cannon. Ian: Smokescreen! Cyndaquil opens his mouth, releasing a Smokescreen. The Zap Cannon flies through, missing. Conway: Interesting. It’s not often that Ian utilizes deceptive techniques like that, apart from Sandslash’s Sandstorm. Forretress enters the smoke, using Rapid Spin to blow the smoke away. Cyndaquil charges in, curling up in a wheel of fire. Cyndaquil slams into Forretress with Flame Wheel, knocking it down. Janina: Forretress is unable to battle! The winner is Cyndaquil! Ian: (Smirks) Nice. After losing to Electabuzz, it’s a good change of pace. Cyndaquil: Cynda! Jasmine returns Forretress. Jasmine: Not bad, Ian. However, (She pulls out a Pokéball.) you’ve only got a taste of my power. Go, Steelix! She throws the Pokéball, choosing Steelix. Steelix roars as it envelops the field, everyone startled. Elise: What is that?! Conway: A Steelix? (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokémon, and the evolved form of Onix. Its body is compressed deep underground, becoming as hard as diamond. Conway: Evolved form of Onix? Jasmine: Me saying I evolved from the Rock type isn’t too much of an exaggeration. After evolving, Onix changes from a Rock type to a Steel type. Steelix’s speed, power and defense have increased upon evolution. Ian: We’ll see. Flamethrower! Jasmine: Iron Tail! Cyndaquil breathes Flamethrower, as Steelix swings its body around, its tail glowing silver. It swings Iron Tail, which cuts through Flamethrower, slamming into Cyndaquil, sending him flying. Ian catches Cyndaquil, which was defeated. Janina: Cyndaquil is unable to battle. The winner is Steelix! Steelix: ROAR! Ian returns Cyndaquil, pulling out the Lure Ball. Ian: Croconaw! Ian throws the Lure Ball, choosing Croconaw. It takes a stance, and roars to the air. The Spikes on the ground light up, as they explode, injuring Croconaw. Croconaw shakes it off. Croconaw: Croconaw! Elise: Croconaw! Conway: I must admit, I was expecting Heracross. Perhaps he doesn’t think he can power through, like he did against Chuck. Ian: Croconaw defeated Janina’s Onix as a Totodile, even with a wax coating. I’m counting on you to beat Steelix. Croconaw: Croc! Janina: I said I was sorry already! Go ahead and begin! Ian: Water Gun! Jasmine: Dragon Breath! Croconaw fires Water Gun, as Steelix breathes a stream of blue breath, which evaporates Water Gun, crashing into Croconaw. Steelix then charges in, biting into Croconaw with Crunch, trapping its lower body. Croconaw uses Slash, which doesn’t even dent Steelix. Ian: Ice Fang! Croconaw opens its jaw, as ice energy takes the form of fangs. Croconaw bites into Steelix’s face, ice creeping up it. Steelix freaks, and shakes its head, tossing Croconaw into the air, at the ceiling. Croconaw fires Water Gun, pushing off the ceiling, stopping itself in midair. Croconaw turns to face Steelix, firing a Water Gun. Jasmine: Double Edge! Steelix’s body glows a whitish silver, as it spirals at Croconaw, its elongated body allowing it go straight at Croconaw. Croconaw rolls sideways, and is grazed by the attack, the force sending it crashing towards the ground. Steelix turns in mid attack, swinging an Iron Tail, pinning Croconaw into the ground. Steelix comes off Croconaw, as Croconaw struggles to stand, on one knee. Ian: Come on, Croconaw. Croconaw: Croconaw! Croconaw glows, as it begins to morph. It evolves into Feraligatr, it taking a ferocious stance. Feraligatr: Gator! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Feraligatr, the Big Jaw Pokémon, and the evolved form of Croconaw. It uses its large intimidating jaws to scare its opponents. It also uses them to tear through them. Elise: Croconaw evolved! Conway: The flow of battle has changed! Ian: (Smirking) Water Gun! Jasmine: Dragon Breath! Feraligatr fires Water Gun, which stalemates with Dragon Breath. Jasmine: Such an increase in power! Use Double Edge! Steelix charges at Feraligatr with Double Edge, as Feraligatr glows with a red aura, flexing all his muscles. Feraligatr pulls its arm over its body, and swings it, hammering it into Steelix’s face. A shockwave extends from the impact point, as Steelix slams into the ground, cratering the soft dirt field. Everyone is terrified, as Steelix is down. Conway: (Surprised) That, was Super Power! Janina: (Startled) Uh, Steelix is unable to battle. The winner is Feraligatr, and the victor is Ian! Jasmine gives a sigh of relief, as she returns Steelix. Jasmine: (Calm) Nice job, Steelix. Rest up. Jasmine walks over to Ian, who was petting Feraligatr. Ian: Awesome job! I’m proud, Feraligatr. Feraligatr: Gator! Jasmine makes it over to them. Jasmine: Really nice job, Ian. Ian: Thanks. That was a really fun battle. We’ll have to do it again sometime. Jasmine: Yes! I would greatly enjoy that! Oh, that’s right! Janina! Janina: Right! Janina runs over, holding out the Mineral Badge. Jasmine: Here you go. The Mineral Badge. It’s yours. Ian takes it, smiling. He then pins it to the inside of his jacket. Ian: Thank you. You guys take care. Janina: Of course! Jasmine: Be safe. Ian nods, as he returns Feraligatr. He heads for the door, Bayleef, Elise and Conway running after him. Main Events * Ian defeats Jasmine, earning the Mineral Badge. * Ian's Croconaw evolves into Feraligatr, and learns Super Power as it does. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Janina * Jasmine Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Cyndaquil (Ian's) * Croconaw (Ian's, evolves) * Feraligatr (Ian's, newly evolved) * Onix (Janina) * Amphy (Jasmine's) * Forretress (Jasmine's) * Steelix (Jasmine's) Trivia * Jasmine, who is usually shy and spaced out like in the games, becomes tough and confident in battle, which is similar to her anime portrayal. * Both Feraligatr and Charizard took the same amount of episodes to evolve from their base stage to their final stage, 22 episodes. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise